rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper's Lifesavers Adventures
Join Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Brady's and their friends in their adventures with the life savers. Characters * Rocky J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * The Ghostly Trio * The Brady's Familly * Chief Niles * Police Officer Christy * Police Officer Audra * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy the Good Little Witch * The Witch Sisters * The Brady's Family 2 * Chief Walter * Firefighter Kent * Firefighter Elizabeth * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Dr. Patrick and Dr. Norman * Crusader Rabbit * Rags T. Tiger * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Grandpa Blaze * Jill and Dom * Astronaut Ricki * Astronaut Carter * George of the Jungle * Ursula of the Jungle * Ape Named Ape * Shep * Richie Rich * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Cadbury the Butler * Dollar the Dog * The Fink’s Family * Captain Louise * Pilot Eric * Pilot Ulysses * Hoppity Hooper * Baby Huey * Waldo P. Wigglesworth * Little Audrey * Fillmore the Bear * The Shapiro’s Family * Captain Kelly * 1st Mate Derek * 2nd Mate Wilma Episodes # The Prisoners of Mercer County # Rocky, Casper, Annie and Audra in the Victorian-like House # The Brain Surgery # Rocky and the Plant Alien # Crusader, Rags, Jill and Dom in Dreams Space # Stretch and Niles in The Dungeons Dragon # The Immortal Witches Created a Potion # Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Katie and Elizabeth in Chicago # Who Frame Chief Walter # George, Richie and Louise in Zimbabwe # Where’s Annie Brady # The Shapiro Familly in Tokyo # The Lost Ruby # Rocky and Bullwinkle in Athens # Mr. Peabody and the Two-Headed Dog # The Ruby Yacht 2 # Huaxing and Shanying's Magic Potion 2 # Hoppity Hooper and Little Audrey In San Francisco # Jim’s Wonderful Life # Return to New Orleans # Rocky, Robin and the Prince of Peruses # Castle Duckula # Who Kidnap Big Bird and Elmo # Ave By Jupiter 2 # Meet the Techno Greeks # Casper and Annie Meets the Emperor of Korea # Rocky and Bullwinkle as Gladiators # Saving Applebee’s 2 # The Royal Country # Who Framed Captain Peachfuzz # The Third Wish 2 # Elementary My Dear Bullwinkle # Mr. Peabody Became Crazy # The Great Snipe Hunt # Derek and Wilma in the Pacific Ocean # Bei-Shanying and Hawazaki Pose their Powersl # My Fair Audra # Moosenapper # Jake, Christy and Boris in Ocean China # Digital Planet # Rocky and The Ghostly Squirrel # Shrinking Squirrel Day 2 # Captain Peachfuzz Vs. Director Peachfuzz # Recruit by the SHH # Dr. Lesso's Science Test # The Bad Hop 2 # The Brainwashing Minion of Fearless Leader # Nightshade Revenge on Astronauts # The SHH Kidnap and Recruit Rocky and Bullwinkle # The Perils of Audra and Christy # The Space Mices # The Perils of Yogi Bear and his Friends # Woody and Winnie Woodpeckers are Gone # The Appartment is in Danger by Hughes # The Last Lifesaver Adventures Category:TV Shows Category:Crossover TV Shows